The purpose of the current research program is to determine the effects of level of cholesterol in the infant diet, level of cholesterol and type of fat in the adult diet, glucose tolerance, blood pressure, and behavior on experimental atherosclerosis in baboons. In the course of the experiments, the heritability of characteristics associated with susceptibility to atherosclerosis will be measured and lines of animals with enhanced and reduced characteristics will be started. The purpose of the proposed new research project is to develop a cigarette smoking baboon model by developing techniques to train baboons to smoke cigarettes in a human like fashion, and by developing techniques to measure the amount of cigarette smoke inhaled and smoke components absorbed. This model will then be used in an experiment to determine the effects of carbon monoxide and nicotine derived from inhaled cigarette smoke on experimental atherosclerosis and on the respiratory system.